


Allure

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rushed, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: Almost before you finished speaking Sanji’s arms shot out and you were pulled face first into his well-toned chest. Any chance of escape or coherent thought was sufficiently dashed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Fking. Rushed. But bad day made it hard to write and I just kinda had to revise very last minute so... Meh.
> 
> Plus having to do this on a tablet and a shoddy internet connection so I kinda wanna hit something right now.

  
You were kind of regretting this trip already.

A little shore leave after almost two weeks between islands had sounded like Heaven. Plus it had been the perfect excuse for a little alone time with your favorite chef.

However you hadn't planned on the tiny little port town being quite so… hectic.

Or large for that matter.

People were nearly running you over. In fact one particularly large man nearly had before he got a boot to the face courtesy of Sanji.

“God dam. This place is crazy.” Your voice was nearly lost in the crowd. Much as you were about to be yourself. “We should stick together.”

Almost before you finished speaking Sanji’s arms shot out and you were pulled face first into his well-toned chest. Any chance of escape or coherent thought was sufficiently dashed. “If you insist~ ♥”

You tried to resist the urge to snuggle him senseless. After all, you were still in public and people were staring.

“I didn't mean that close…” Your voice came out muffled as you could t bring yourself to pull your face out of his chest.

How did anyone manage to smell so damn good?! He was like a natural aphrodisiac meant to lure women to their doom.

And you certainly were doomed. Its not like you had a chance of resisting him, especially not when he started in with his sweet and romantic comebacks.

“Ah~” he nuzzled his face into your hair melting your heart just a little more. “But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you for even a moment!”

Curse his cuteness and all the wonderfully terrible things it did to you.


End file.
